Almost Gone
by Mika3
Summary: Inu-Yasha finally tells Kagome how he feels but not until he almost loses something percious to him.


***Disclaimer: Hey there Folks I just wanted to say that I don't own any of these characters!! None are mine, none at all!!! So don't go sueing me cause you'll get nothing!!***  
  
AN: This is my first ever Inu-Yasha fic. So please don't be cruel when reviewing!! Give me constructive criticism!! Lets see.....I have just started the Inu-Yasha series, so I don't know a lot, but I am in love with the whole half demon dog thing! Let me just say that Inu-Yasha RULES!! Alrighty, on with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please can't we just take a rest. I can't go on!"  
  
After walking all day and half of the night Kagome was exhausted. She and Inu-Yasha had been searching for the jewel shards for a month now and they hadn't found any trace of it for about a week.  
  
"No, you stupid girl!! The more ground we cover the closer we'll be to finding another peice!"  
  
"But I'm so tired."  
  
"You are usless aren't you?"  
  
With that comment Kagome stopped right where she was and just starred at Inu-Yasha. He turned around to see her with an expression of pure hopelessness on her face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I can't believe you said that!"  
  
"Well, you are, you've just caused me nothing but trouble since you came through that well."  
  
"You still would be stuck to that stupid tree if it wasn't for me!"  
  
"Maybe I was better off still there."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! You are so insensitive!"  
  
"Dumb girl, I'm a demon I have no feelings."  
  
"You're only half demon so don't give me that crap!"  
  
"Keep walking while you yell, we're wasting time."  
  
"Go by yourself! If I'm so usless I'll just be heading back now, to my own WORLD!"  
  
"Fine, I have no objections."  
  
With that, Kagome turned and walked away from the Silver haired hanyou. He claimed he had no feelings, but underneath it all there was something. He refused to let the feeling surface as he watched her walk away. Tears streamed down her face as he watched ~This is what I wanted isn't it?~ He thought to himself, but deep down he knew it wasn't. A slight breeze russled through the trees. By force of habit Inu- Yasha sniffed at the air. His senses tingled as is nose found a new and strange sent. It was fouls and burned his insides. He sniffed again, then he figured out what it was. It was an enemy demon coming towards them from the south. He looked frantically for Kagome and spotted her climbing up a small hill about 100 yards away from him.  
  
"KAGOME! COME BACK!" He yelled for her. but she only glanced back then went faster up the hill. ~Damn girl! If that demon finds her...~ With his amazing speed and agility, Inu scaled the trees to reach the mortal girl.. He was about to grab her and ran when something appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome. She screamed as the beast ran with her, digging his claws into the sensitive skin on her side.  
  
"DAMN IT!! OF ALL THE TIMES SHE GETS PISSED OFF AT ME, THIS TIME SHE ACTUALLY HAD TO RUN OFF." Again Inu went to the trees, jumping and running through each one. He easily caught up to the enemy demon and went a few yards ahead and jumped down in it's path.  
  
The new demon saw Inu coming and switched his path to the East. Frustrated with this new demon, Inu grabbed his Fathers sword and once again ran after the beast. When he caught up again, he swung the sword with all his blade and hit the beast right on the knee. It fell and Kagome was shot from it's arms and landed a few feet away.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Inu yelled at the beast.  
  
"I am Chi- Katzya, the Demon of Blood."  
  
"Chi, huh....Well, prepare to DIE!" Inu- Yasha swung his blade ready to dehead the beast, but Chi caught the blade with his bare hands. It didn't even punture the skin. Inu looked down at Chi's knee where he had hit before. He saw that he hadn't cut the demon at all, he had just tripped it.  
  
"Aren't you the one the call, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I am and I'm willing to do anything it takes to kill you!!!"  
  
Again Inu-Yasha attacked Chi once more, only to have him start fighting back. Chi was more poerful than anyother enemy Inu had been faced with. The two brawled for what seemed like hours and towards the end Inu- Yasha was bloody and battered. Kagome Slowly regained strength and opened her eyes to see Chi coming down full force on Inu- Yasha. Clutching her side she ran to the fallen demon.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!? SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE!"  
  
"Ka-....Kagome...."  
  
"I'm sorry I ran away, I really am!!!" Tears came to Kagomes eyes and she fell onto Inu's bloody chest.  
  
"Don't....cry.."  
  
"I can't help it. I'm just so sor-." At that moment Inu- Yasha pushed Kagome off of him and stood over her. She looked up and saw that Inu had taken an attack that was intended for her. Chi pulled his hand out of Inu's stomach, blood dripping from his finger tips.  
  
"Give me the girl."  
  
"Ne-never!"  
  
"She is the key to the jewel! I must have her!"  
  
"You bastard, you think you're so tough. Just go back to the hell hole you crawled out of!"  
  
"Give me the girl or I'll kill you right here and now!!!"  
  
"Then do it....TRY and kill me."  
  
"You dig your own grave boy!" Chi started to run at Inu, claws raised, eager to taste more blood. Inu stood his ground protecting Kagome, who was still on the ground behind him. ~Why is he doing this for me? Why is he willing to risk his life to protect me, when earlier he wouldn't even look at me. I can't let him waste his life!!~ Kagome jumped up and stood in front of Inu ready to take the blow for him.  
  
"KAGOME! MOVE!"  
  
"NO, Inu-Yasha" NO! I can't let you waste your life!"  
  
"He'll kill you!"  
  
"I don't care...Inu....I....I love you."  
  
Just then Chi hit Kagome and a bright light burst forth from Kagome and Inu- Yasha was forced to the ground by it's power. He had to sheild his eyes from the brightness. When the light finally disappeared, Kagome was laying on the ground, a deep wound in her chest and completly knocked out. All that was left of Chi was a smoldering pile of bones and flesh.  
  
Inu- Yasha rushed to Kagome and held her limp body in his arms. For the first time in his life tears actually threatened to break his stome cold heart.  
  
"KAGOME?! Kagome please! Speak to me!" He couldn't help himeslef and quiet, heartbroken tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry......I'm sorry for everything. And the truth is I love you too. Inu-Yasha pulled her closer to him and let his tears fall onto her body. He felt a slight movement coming from the girl and then he felt arms wrap around his neck. He looked down and there was Kagome starring back at him.  
  
"Inu...you're crying.." He hugged her close again and all he could do was whisper in her ear that he loved her over and over again.  
  
"You love me?" Kagome was suprised, but satisfied with what he was saying. ~Then it all wasn't for nothing~ She thought. Inu- Yasha then placed one clawed hand under her chin and brought her face up to his. He moved forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Immediatly she answered his kiss and they were soon lost in their own world, away from the jewel, away from struggles, and away from pain. They broke the kiss for breath and Inu- Yasha ran his hands through Kagome's hair, taking in her sweet sent. He wrapped her into a tighter imbrace and shw whimpered in pain in his ear. he looked down and saw he was now covered in her blood. The wound on her chest had reopened and was pumping her blood out staining her and Inu- Yasha's clothes. Inu-Yasha picked her up, kissing her again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Kagome put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Arigato, Inu- Yasha."  
  
He walked carrying Kagome away from the dead demon and towards a near by village with a well known doctor in it. The wind blew telling Inu that danger had passed, that releaved a bit of his tension a little. He couldn't he but think, that now he had a woman to love, something he never really had, had. A smile crept onto his lips as he walked towards the rising sun.  
  
"You're welcome, my love...." 


End file.
